


Discovery

by Destielismylove



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Daddy!Kink, M/M, daddy!zerk, first time doing this kink, minizerk, sorry - Freeform, these guys are lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/pseuds/Destielismylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh finds something out about himself, and in the process, Simon does the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

The first time it was mentioned was as a mistake.

“Hey Dad, can you get me a bowl from the cabinet?” Simon had asked, not even realizing what he had said. 

“What did you just call me?” Josh had asked, confusion on his face from Simon’s slipup.

“Oh! Sorry Josh. Meant to say Josh. Don’t know what happened there.” Simon laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as a slight blush came across his cheeks. The bowl was passed over between the two guys and besides the slight rush of Josh’s pulse, it was uneventful as Simon filled it with cereal and the two of them went to get ready to record for the day.

 

The next time it was talked about was when Simon and Josh were scrolling through the comments on their most recent video together.

“Wow, if I see one more comment saying that I’m someone’s “daddy”, we’re gonna have an issue.” Josh had said, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his hands down his face. After trying to look for new games to play, they had come across multiple comments ranging from the usual Minizerk comments to the newly found Daddy!Zerkaa ones. And even those ranged from innocent to downright filthy, and it was already making Josh uncomfortable.

“Aww come on Daddy, it’s not that bad.” Simon had joked, taking control of the mouse to continue scrolling down to find the next game selection. As Simon went to write down the next game on a scrap of paper, Josh tried to sit up a little straighter and tried to figure out why the room felt to hot all of a sudden.

 

After that it became a sort of joke to comment about how much of a “daddy” Josh was. And each time, Josh would get all ruffled about it and make a big deal out of how he didn’t like being called that before storming off to his room in a rage. He would always be blushing and yelling about how he really didn’t act that way, but every time he made a big deal out of it, the boys always got more pointed about it.

It was always something or other and the comments from Simon always seemed to get Josh more heated than the others. When JJ said something, it was usually followed by his loud laughter and a comment about “no homo” to complete the joke. Ethan he could usually ignore, given that’s how he usually went through life but Simon’s always made something else swell in his chest and he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out what it meant.

So the next time that they were joking, it maybe went a little too far for Josh’s liking.

“Oh come on Daddy. Don’t you want to put your boy in time out?” Simon had asked, sounding far too cheeky after he had just poured water all over Josh for not washing the dishes.

Something snapped in Josh and he yelled “Fine, if that’s how you want to play it, then go to your fucking room and don’t fucking come out until I fucking say so!” Josh stormed away, trying to pull his soaking shirt away from his skin, all while Simon stood there in a shock from the way that Josh had yelled at him, never reacting like that before.

Simon actually did go to his room, not because Josh said anything of course, but because he needed to think things through. Sure, it was always just supposed to be a joke that they called Josh daddy. They had to find some way to deal with that without it being awkward. But it just had become awkward, and Simon didn’t quite know how to deal with that. The first thing he thought he should do was apologize for making Josh feel weird. Sure, he had been joked around with before, but this seemed to be something that really bothered Josh. So without further ado, Simon went down the hall to find Josh and apologize.

Simon was about to knock on Josh’ door when he paused with his hand in the air and curled into a fist. That was a whimper he just heard. Simon’s arm fell limp at his side as he leaned closer to the door, trying to make sure Josh was okay and not crying or something. But the next sound he heard was certainly not one of pain, but most likely pleasure. Simon silently put his hand on the door handle, testing to see if the door was locked.

It wasn’t.

As quietly as he could, Simon opened the door and peered around it, finding Josh sitting on his bed, his head thrown back with an arm supporting him as a hand flew over his cock.

“Oh fuck yeah.” Josh moaned, leaning back as he tried to push his jeans farther under his balls as he fondled them before lifting off his other hand to reach up under his shirt. Josh fell back on the bed, his shirt hiked up under his arms and his pants trapped around his thighs. Simon felt a stirring in his pants and gripped the door handle a little tighter, trying to fight off his own raging hormones. Sure Josh was attractive and Simon had certainly thought of a few things before, mainly just in his dreams because there was never going to be anything between them. And Simon was just going to watch this to add to his spank bank for later.

That is until he listened to Josh some more.

“Simon” Josh breathed out, pulling at the head of his dick and running his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading around the precome and making the head even shinier in the lights of his room. “Fuck, call me daddy again.” Josh breathed into the air, making Simon gasp as he quickly slammed the door and ran to his room, which was difficult enough with his partially hard dick in his pants.

He slammed the door as he got in, quickly remembering to lock it just in case anyone comes to ask about him. Simon got on the bed and fell down face first, trying to keep his ass in the air to not hurt his dick.

Josh had just said his name. Simon couldn’t believe it, finally thinking that maybe something could happen. Maybe Josh felt it too. And that’s when Simon undid his jeans enough to get his cock out of his pants and slowly brushed his hand over it, his hips doing a slight jerk in response to the immediate treatment. And then Josh had thought about Simon calling him daddy and this time his hips thrusted, the head of his cock brushing against his comforter, the rough blanket making him shudder as it made contact. From all the times they had joked about calling Josh daddy, Simon had only recently begun considering it his own torturous foreplay. Just being able to call him daddy made Simon a little hard in his pants. And each reaction that Simon got was better than the last, but the one from today was going to haunt him for a while.

The fact that Josh had called him his boy was almost too much for Simon to handle. He had wondered what it would sound like coming from Josh. And with each stunted thrust of Simon’s hips into his hand made it sound so much better. He was getting close, the past memories streaming through his head to make him come faster than he probably should be.

“Simon?” 

Simon froze, his cock leaking and jerked against his hand.

“Simon, are you in there?” Josh asked again and this time Simon was able to hear what he was saying a little better.

“Y-yeah?” Simon responded shakily, fixing his fingers around the base of his cock so he couldn’t come.

“You really didn’t have to listen to me. You can come out whenever you want.” Josh said and as soon as he said those words Simon was lost.

With a growl, Simon came into the sheets, trying to bite down on his pillow to stop any sounds from making it to Josh.

“Okay, you didn’t have to get mad at me.” Josh said before heavily walking away from Simon’s door. Simon could only hear a little bit as he tried to suck in as much air as he could for his shaking body. He fell to the bed, trying to fall to the side as tremors wracked his body and his hips still jerked.

“Well shit.” Simon said to himself.

 

It got a little awkward between the two men in the passing days. Neither really wanted to bring up the incident, both for different reasons. Josh certainly didn’t want to bring up how he had sent Simon to his room, and Simon certainly wasn’t interested in giving away his activities.

But there’s always that one mistake.

“Wow, now you really are my daddy.” Simon said as they started a new game in _Who's Your Daddy_ and Simon could physically feel Josh straighten at the comment, and he knew this was going to be a rough game for both of them.

By the end of the game, both men were semi-hard in their pants and blushing, but they were able to pull it off from the amount of laughing that they were doing throughout the game. What with the flying dildo and a psychedelic baby, there was no hope for either of them.

“You were a great daddy Josh.” Simon said, trying to keep with the game but when he looked at Josh and saw his blown pupils and inhaled sharply, looking away as he gathered himself. “Um, good game, let’s do it again tomorrow.” Simon said quickly before taking his chair and rushing to his room. And he knew that if he was hard in his pants, Josh had to be as well. He knew it was risky, but he needed to go and see if Josh was just as affected as he was, needed to know that it wasn’t as one sided as he previously had thought.

Again, Simon moved down the hall silently, pressing his ear and chest against Josh’s door, trying to listen as intently as he could. And again, he could hear the breathless moans coming from Josh’s room. Checking the door handle again, he found it unlocked and took a breath before slowly opening it to find Josh in a similar position, this time standing up with his shirt under his arms and his pants around his ankles.

“So, daddy,” Simon said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, locking it in the process, “what can your boy do to help you?”

Josh quickly jumped and tried to pull his pants up before he managed to register what Simon had said. “Excuse me?” Josh questioned, trying to hide his hope from Simon.

“I said, what can your boy do for you, daddy?” Simon said, hoping he hadn’t read this situation wrong.

Josh took a second before he set his jaw and straightened up a little bit.

“Come here.” Josh said commandingly, hoping his voice didn’t waiver as much as it sounded like. He was actually shocked when Simon followed his order.

“Kiss me?” And this time it sounded like a question to Simon as well, giving him an out if he wanted one.

“As you wish” Simon replied with a smirk, leaning in to press his lips against Josh’s. Simon couldn’t say it was perfect, his lips were a little chapped and both were too afraid to go too far, but it was as good a first kiss as it could be. Simon reached his hand up towards Josh’s face, hoping he didn’t notice as he brushed over Josh’s beard, the scrape against his cheek satisfying on a whole different level.

The two men pulled apart, Simon’s hand still holding Josh’s face and they both took a breath before meeting in the middle, their teeth clashing together for a second before they separated again and laughed, the tension broken in the best way they know.

“So the whole daddy thing really does it for you, huh?” Simon asked, sounding happy and the blush that graced Josh’s face at the question was answer enough for Simon. “Hey, that’s perfectly fine with me. Daddy.” Simon smiled mischievously and pulled Josh back in for a kiss, this time taking a moment to make sure they didn’t clash against each other again.

Things became a little more heated when they shifted, Simon’s tongue pressing slightly against Josh’s lips, just the tip touching the barest edges of Josh’s bottom lip. Josh groaned as he opened slightly, afraid of looking too eager, even as he tried to step closer, his pants catching around his ankles and making him fall slightly forward into Simon. Throwing his hands up and catching around Simon’s shoulders, causing Simon to put his arms around Josh’s waist, trying to correct for the sudden weight of Josh.

When they both parted, they looked down and Josh immediately felt embarrassed as he tried to lean down and pull his pants up, trying to hide his slowly reawakening cock. But Simon’s hand reached out faster, pushing at his chest to straighten him up, while still looking at Josh’s semi-hard cock. Simon’s own was pressing against his jeans, the bump almost evident to his own eyes. But he was more focused on Josh’s cock.

He reached out his hand and slowly cupped his cock and fondled his fingers along the shaft, running up the length of Josh’s cock. He felt it jump in his hand and Simon took in a quick gasp of air, fitting his hand around his cock and stroking, feeling the skin move beneath his palm and as he continued to stroke, he looked up at Josh’s face, the shocked look that covered his face made Simon smile, and raise his other hand the hold onto the side of Josh’s face, pulling him again into a kiss, his smile sticking during the interaction. 

Soon enough, Josh was hard in his hand and a moan escaped between their mouths. Simon’s cock had been hardening as he had stroked Josh into hardness and he thrusted into the space between them, whining into the air around them. Josh pulled back, his eye lids at half-mast as he looked down to find Simon’s cock insistently pressing against his jeans. His eyes widening, he reached down and rubbed along the length inside of Simon’s pants. Simon groaned and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back and Josh knew that he could do it when Simon wasn’t looking at him.

“Has my boy been good today?” Josh asked, trying to sound dominant even though he was wary of Simon’s reaction.

When Simon heard Josh’s query, his head jerked forward and looked at Josh and breathed out harshly.

“I don’t know Daddy, have I been good?” Simon asked, trying to look as innocent as he could while he was blushing furiously while still stroking Josh’s cock.

Josh smiled, knowing it was going to take some time for him to get used to Simon calling him that in a not joking manner before kicking his jeans off the rest of the way and going to his knees. Simon’s fingers caught along the crown of Josh’s cock as he slid down, making Josh moan as he pressed close to Simon’s clothed cock.

“I think you’ve been a right mug lately.” Josh said as he pulled at the zipper on Simon’s jeans, pulling them down his thighs, Simon’s cock springing up to meet him. Josh placed a hand at the base of Simon’s cock and the other man moaned at the contact. After only having your own hand for fun, it was otherworldly when someone else touched you. Josh leaned forward and breathed over the head of Simon’s cock, feeling it harden even more in his own hand. He licked at the head, tasting sour salt and something that could only have been Simon. Hearing Simon groan and place his hand in Josh’s hair, Josh was encouraged to move on, stroking his tongue up and down over Simon’s shaft, his other hand slowly stroking over his own cock.

While Josh had done this a few times before, it meant a little more this time. With all the times he and Simon had been close or made jokes about each other or any of the times when he would look at Minizerk fanfiction just to laugh about it, Josh had gotten a little more attached to Simon that he maybe would have liked, maybe even a little more romantically attached to him.

So when he felt a small pressure on the back of his head, he placed his lips around the head of Simon’s cock and circled his tongue, slightly pressing into the slit. He moved back and forward slowly, trying to move and tongue at each small bump in Simon’s cock, making sure to focus on the point under the crown of Simon’s cock, flicking back and forth across the spot to make Simon shudder in his grasp.

“Daddy” Simon whined out of nowhere, his hips twitching forward with the impulse to thrust. Josh gasped and had to pull back to breath and when he looked up at Simon, he could only thank god that they had figured this out sooner than later.

“Beg for Daddy.” Josh said before going back to sucking at Simon’s balls, pulling each into his mouth individually before licking back up to Simon’s cock.

“Oh, Daddy please, I’ve been so good for you, please Daddy.” Simon said, too far gone to be embarrassed about what he was saying. Josh increased the pressure, pulling at the base as opening his throat to reach down as far as he could feeling Simon his the back of his mouth and pressing down farther, swallowing around Simon’s cock as he quickly stroked over his own cock. When Simon felt his cock hit the back of Josh’s throat, he could only try to pull out before he was spurting cum onto Josh’s tongue and he could feel the other man’s tongue caress over the head cock, trying to lick it off of him.

When Simon managed to pull away from Josh with his cock wet and beginning to limp again, he fell down and pressed a kiss to Josh’s beard before whispering “Thank you Daddy.”

And with that, Josh came into his own lap, cum splattering over his hand and onto the floor between the two men as Simon held onto him.

After they had calmed down and their breathing returned to normal, Josh looked up and laughed. “Well that was fucking weird.”

And from outside the door they could hear JJ yell “Fucking finally!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate the time you took to read my lowly writings. I love comments and kudos and if I get enough of a reaction, I'll continue writing for this pairing!!


End file.
